<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［迈弗］友好关系 by azyuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131237">［迈弗］友好关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan'>azyuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Forced, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>没逻辑，就是麦叔强啪小弗。和朋友口嗨产物。差一点就变成了onix弗。<br/>修改一下放上来存档<br/>我好糟糕，我已经被小弗和麦叔鲨了<br/>真的很糟糕，请谨慎阅读</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Myers/Frank Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［迈弗］友好关系</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没逻辑，就是麦叔强啪小弗。和朋友口嗨产物。差一点就变成了onix弗。<br/>修改一下放上来存档<br/>我好糟糕，我已经被小弗和麦叔鲨了<br/>真的很糟糕，请谨慎阅读</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“啊哈，多谢配合。”带着笑脸面具的杀手懒洋洋地把刀刃上最后一点可流动的血液擦在袖子上，倒霉的被害者被恶灵化身包裹着融进了天空的黑雾里。他转过身，面朝那个戴着把整个脑袋都遮盖起来的白色面具的同行，礼貌地向他伸出了手。</p><p>狩猎结束的标志还未出现，他不介意趁此机会和自己难得一见的同行打好关系。</p><p>迈克尔·麦尔斯捏着他的刀。弗兰克猜他和自己一样是人类的躯壳，只是从他身上青年读不到什么东西。弗兰克举在半空的手显得有些尴尬，他正欲装作无事发生地收回它时，高大的男人迈开步子向他走来。</p><p>于是弗兰克面具后的脸继续支撑着没必要的僵硬微笑，保持住了他宣誓友好的姿势——</p><p>但对方显然并不想和他交朋友。</p><p>他侧身避过弗兰克的手，几乎是贴着弗兰克的脸，就这么站在他身前。从他的身上，敏锐的年轻杀手既读不到恶意也不会有善意。他正欲开口打破他不习惯的宁静，脖颈却被一只大手蓦地掐紧。身体被举到半空，他刚刚盯了许久的那把银白厨刀被它的主人毫不犹豫地捅进了他的胸腔。</p><p>他妈的。刀刃从被割开的肌肉抽离，脖颈上的手卸去力道，弗兰克倒伏在草地上，捂着意料之外的伤口咬紧了牙关。内脏倒流的瘀血从牙缝里溢出来，他咳嗽几声，仰起脸狠狠地剜了一眼莫名其妙的同行。</p><p>虽说杀手不会像人类那样死去，但不得不说这挺疼的。</p><p>他也不奢求从杀人机器那里得到帮助，直接屈起手臂准备借力起身，不过捉摸不透的对方显然不想让他如愿，白色面具的杀手跨坐在他的大腿上，用体重抵消了他腿部的发力动作，与此同时未持有武器的那只手把他正要离开地面的脑袋重新摁了回去。</p><p>弗兰克半边脸蹭满了泥土和草沫，树脂做的面具早就在对方力度不怎么温柔的手掌下碎成了好几块，只有与皮筋连接的部分还堪堪挂在脸上。他几次挣扎未果，反手用指甲去抓他够的到的对方手臂也没能撼动分毫。惊讶于迈克尔和他相比大的多的力气，头部受到的仿佛不知收敛的力量让他怀疑自己的脑袋会不会就这么被对方摁扁。</p><p>属于迈克尔麦尔斯的武器贴近了他的脖子，处于被动的杀手绷紧了全身的肌肉，所幸对方似乎意不在此，锋利的刀侧刮着他的皮衣开始往肩膀游走。</p><p>弗兰克猜不到对方想做什么，他虽然疯，但还没疯到敢向恶灵的手下出手。他的直觉告诉他那会有什么不好的后果，不过现在他身上的这位显然不在担心。他的视野范围被他当前的姿势压缩，他只能从身上的压力和面具下的吐息知道对方确实存在。</p><p>这家伙太安静了，他从最初见面到现在，所发出的源自他己身的声音就只有面具下沉重的呼吸。</p><p>作为杀手经验尚浅的弗兰克并读不懂这位奇奇怪怪的同行，他揣测大约是这种敷衍的对局没能满足这家伙对血的渴望，他开始考虑自己顺从一点是不是能让对方快些放走自己。</p><p>毕竟反抗没有成效。</p><p>在某一瞬间，刀尖刺破了光滑的皮革和柔软的棉布，弗兰克条件反射地瑟缩了一下，却发现那危险品并无再次进入他皮肤的迹象，它只是近乎笔直地下行，直到连同他的子弹腰带一起裁断才大概是停了下来。</p><p>或者没有停下。</p><p>刀背贴上他的腰部，厨刀的主人换了一种方式，挑破了他下身挺耐穿的牛仔布骑行裤。</p><p>接下来，那把危险的刀子擦着弗兰克的头发，把他的兜帽钉进了混杂着凝固血液的泥地里。</p><p>弗兰克想起自己刚刚亲眼看着恶灵吞噬掉的他的血祭品，他不合时宜地开始想迈克尔是否也终结掉了他的血祭。</p><p>以他想要的方式。</p><p>他的双臂被反剪在背后，两只手腕被捏在一起压在腰部凹陷处，胸口本来在恶灵的力量下快要愈合的伤口在粗暴的待遇中再一次崩裂开，弗兰克发出吃痛的哀嚎，他确信这个带着全头面具的男人对力量控制一定没什么数，他的肩膀快被凹得脱臼了。</p><p>下身的裤子被轻易地从刀具剌开的毛口撕开，弗兰克后知后觉地发现事情有那么一点不太对劲。</p><p>身上的男人曲起腿，用膝盖分开身下人并拢的双腿，他受到的阻力比起平时的猎物而言要大的多，这除了减缓他的动作以外并没有给他带来更多影响。而他也并不急于目标的达成。</p><p>弗兰克试图用一些在他还是人类时用过的小伎俩摆脱钳制，他以前经常用它们来对付逮着他的那些大人们。不过他很快发现这些对一个同有恶灵加护的杀手而言并无作用——尤其是对方比他先天要强的多的情况下。</p><p>某种，或者是某根比起体温要炙热的多的东西蹭上他暴露在空气里的臀部，意识到那是什么的弗兰克在下一秒放任血液从脖颈涌上耳尖。他的挣扎下意识增强了几分，但压制住他的家伙一如既往地纹丝不动。</p><p>他该不会有什么特殊癖好吧，弗兰克抑着骤然急促的呼吸把脸埋进了帽兜柔软的布料里。没有宗教信仰的他开始祈祷事情别向他想的那样发展。</p><p>不虔诚的信徒当然没有资格被神眷顾。年轻人结实的臀肉被人用手指掰开，滚烫的气息向紧闭的入口靠近。</p><p>“等等！至少先——呜！”</p><p>他睁大眼咬住下唇，忍回发出一半的痛呼，口腔里的血腥味让他无法判断自己是否因为过度反应咬破了嘴唇的皮肤。虽然或多或少有一些这家伙不会做前期准备的意识，但实际被异物强行侵入的剧烈痛觉仍然让他难以轻易忍受。</p><p>他根本不会听人说话，不论听不懂还是不想听。</p><p>弗兰克绷直脚尖屏住呼吸，他身体的每一块肌肉都在拒绝另一个人的深入，只是入侵者并无怜悯之心，仅凭着蛮力，他一寸寸地打开无法反抗之人的内部，尽管这伴随着肠道内表皮的崩裂和毛细血管被撑至断开时流出的血。</p><p>他觉得自己的内脏都被人搅得错位。思考力逐渐崩坏的他艰难地抽着气，最后一次尝试发出了带着哭腔、类似于哀求的声音。</p><p>“好、好痛...求你了...不要、不要...快出去......”</p><p>青年微弱的呼救足以激起任何人的怜悯之心。但——</p><p>可别指望恶魔的使徒能给其他人留下温情的氛围。</p><p>最后一寸也完全进入的时候，弗兰克的意识已经在消失的边缘了。他瞳孔近乎涣散，半张着嘴，唾液混合着血从嘴角溢出，窒息与痛觉让他对空气的渴望既迫切又畏惧。透明的眼泪从眼角顺着脸颊滑进他的鬓角，他听着身上的人依旧平稳的呼吸声，开始后悔自己今天参与狩猎的决定。</p><p>迈克尔没有给他更多喘息的时间。与弗兰克相比，他更接近冷酷无情的屠夫形象。</p><p>他摆动腰部，做起近乎机械化的抽插动作。充当润滑的血液在每一次的深入中都会从二人的连接处被挤压出些许，体内因为野蛮的力度崩开的皮肤很快会渗出更多补充进来。细小的出血口们重复着快速愈合与再次裂开的循环，弗兰克本能地想要蜷缩起身体保护自己，但他做不到，他被经验丰富的杀手完全操控着。他所能做的，只是忍受，直到对方尽兴。</p><p>身体随着对方的节奏晃动，再也无力维持理智的弗兰克从喉咙里发出近乎绝望的呜咽和迷茫的呻吟。他早就放弃了除了消耗体力没什么实际用处的反抗行为，他像是落进陷阱耗尽气力的猎物，唯有任由猎人处置一条路可走。在这场意味不明的狩猎里，他甚至无法得到对等的快感。</p><p>也许过了很久，又也许没过多久，弗兰克只知道他逐渐连啜泣的力气都没有了。而迈克尔甚至没有变换过他挺腰的频率，只是在某一时刻他用力把自己挤进柔软内壁的尽头，在血与肉的包围中释放了全部。</p><p>他在弗兰克的身体里多停留了一会。他松开紧抓着对方手腕的手，腕部残留着青紫痕迹的手臂垂落在躯体两侧，它们的主人还没来得及松弛下来的肌肉小幅抽搐着，显然一时半会不能操纵它们做出什么多余的举动了。</p><p>那种平稳的、不掺杂情感的呼吸声贴近耳畔，弗兰克闭阖的眼睫微微闪动，迈克尔将自己抽离，从同行的脸侧回收了他的武器。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>按自己喜好加了点内容。</p><p>雷普是不好的，不好好做扩张也是不好的，内射更是不好的，射完了不及时拔出来好像也是不好的，虽然我都写了但不代表我支持这么做哦(´-ω-`)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>